The Grand Tree
The Grand Tree is een gnome quest gericht op het beschermen van de Grand Tree en te voorkomen dat deze dood gaat. Handleiding (Boosts zijn toegestaan) |quests='Aanbevolen:' *Voltooing van de Tree Gnome Village quest |items= Aanbevolen: *Armour, weapon, food en/of prayer potions *Runes voor Teleports *Ring of Duelling of Amulet of Glory |kills=*Black demon (level 140) }} King Shareen is erg bezorgd. Vraag wat er aan de hand is. De koning neemt je mee naar een geheime plaats. Daar vertelt hij dat de boom ziek is. Als de boom dood gaat betekent dat het einde voor de gnomes in Gnome Stronghold, dus is het noodzaak dat de boom weer snel beter wordt. Vraag of je kunt helpen. King Shareen stuurt je naar de wijze gnome Hazelmare, een van de magiërs die de boom heeft gemaakt. Misschien weet hij wat er met de boom aan de hand is. De koning geeft je een stukje van het schors van de boom mee en een boek met de oude taal van de gnomes. thumb|hier woont hazelmere Ga naar het oosten van Yanille en loop naar het schiereiland dat je tegen komt. Wandel over de bruggen, totdat je op het grootste eiland komt. Hier staat een huisje. Klim naar boven en praat met Hazelmere. Als je hem aanspreekt zul je hem niet verstaan: hij is nog een van de weinige gnomes die alleen nog maar de taal van de gnomes spreekt. Hij geeft je wel een briefje. Ook dit briefje is geschreven in de gnomentaal. Je kunt het met het boek dat je hebt ontcijferen. De vertaling is: "A man came to me with the king's seal, I gave the man Daconia Rocks, and Daconia Rocks will kill the tree". Dat betekent "Er kwam een man naar me toe die het koninklijke zegel droeg. Ik gaf de man Daconia rocks en Daconia rocks maken de boom dood." Ga terug naar Gnome Stronghold en praat weer met King Narnode Shareen. Je kunt kiezen uit een paar zinnetjes, maar de zin van de boodschap staat er niet tussen. Kies daarom de optie "None of these." Klik de zinnen aan die Hazelmere zei. De woorden staan hierboven. Je moet nu naar Glough om te vertellen wat de boom mankeert. Hij is in een huisje ten zuidoosten van de boom. Als hij daar niet is, is hij bij zijn vriendinnetje Anita. Ga de ten zuidoosten van de boom op ladders op en zoek hem. Glough stuurt je terug naar de koning. Hij zegt dat de mensen het gedaan hebben. Praat met de koning. Hij vertelt dat er iemand is opgepakt die drie stenen bij zich droeg. Jij betwijfelt of de man echt de boom wilde doden en wil met hem praten. Dat mag. Klim naar de bovenkant van de boom. Daar is Charlie in de gevangenis. Praat met hem. Hij vertelt dat hij heeft gedaan wat hem is opgedragen. Hij vertelt dat hij van Glough wat stenen bij Hazelmere moest ophalen. Nu heeft Glough hem ineens opgesloten. Charlie raadt je aan om Glough's huis te doorzoeken. Ga terug naar Glough's huis. Steel hier zijn dagboek uit het kastje en praat met Glough. Hij laat je arresteren. Je komt in de cel naast Charlie. Hij vertelt je dat je eens met de foreman van de shipyard op Karamja moet gaan praten. Charlie moest hem van Glough een hoop geld geven, maar hij weet niet waarom. Het wachtwoord is Ka-Lu-Min. Nu komt de koning je uit de cel halen. Hij biedt zijn excuses aan en vertelt dat je met de gnome glider veilig van Glough weg kunt vliegen. Praat met de piloot van de gnome glider en vraag of hij je naar Karamja kan brengen. Dat doet hij. Loop als je op Karamja bent naar het oosten, totdat je een hek ziet. Als je er door probeert te gaan, word je tegen gehouden door een guard. Zeg hem dat Glough je gestuurd heeft. Het wachtwoord is "Ka-Lu-Min". Vind nu de foreman, die is aan het einde van de zuidelijkste pier. Praat met hem. De foreman neemt je mee naar zijn kantoor. Beantwoord de vragen die hij stelt. Het maakt niet uit of je ze goed of fout beantwoordt, je kunt de foreman ook gewoon doden voor het briefje. How is Glough's wife? She is no longer with us. What is Glough's favourite food? Wormhole. What is his new girlfriend's name? Anita. Ga met het briefje terug naar de Gnome Stronghold. De glider is gecrasht, dus daarmee kun je niet meer vliegen. Je kunt niet meer door de poort, dat heeft Glough verboden. Gelukkig is er een gnome met een kar die Femi heet. Als je haar de eerste keer dat je in de Gnome Stronghold kwam hebt geholpen met haar kratten, zal ze je naar binnen smokkelen. Als je haar niet hebt geholpen, vraagt ze 1.000 gp. Ga naar de koning als je binnen bent. Vertel de koning dat Glough een slecht mannetje is. Hij gelooft je niet, hij denkt nu dat je het helemaal fout hebt. Ga weer naar Charlie bovenin de boom. Misschien weet hij nog wat om het te bewijzen. Dat weet hij: je moet nu een kist openmaken in Glough's huis. De kist heeft een slot en de sleutel is ondergebracht bij zijn vriendin Anita. Die woont bij het moeras, de tweede ladder westelijk er van. Kijk op het kaartje hierboven voor de precieze locatie. Praat met Anita en ze geeft je de sleutel. Open de kist in Glough's huis en ga terug naar de koning. Hij vertelt je dat hij zijn huis heeft laten onderzoeken, maar er zijn alleen wat takjes gevonden. Hij geeft je die. Maak je nu klaar voor het gevecht. Je kunt melee, ranged of magie gebruiken voor de demon. Er is een plaats waar de demon je niet kan raken. Je moet de takjes bij je hebben om bij de demon te komen. Ga nu naar Gloug's huis en beklim de boom die aan het oosten staat (eerst zijn huis in en dan beklimmen). Dit kun je alleen als je agility 25 bent. In het noorden zie je tafeltjes. Hier moeten de takjes op die je hebt gekregen. T = Helemaal links U = Tweede Z = Derde O = Helemaal rechts De deur opent nu. Ga naar binnen en je hebt een gesprekje met Glough. Dood zijn "kleine vriendje" van level 140. In het zuiden kun je achter stenen staan, zodat de demon je niet kan raken. Als je tijdens het gevecht weg of dood gaat, kun je niet weer via Glough's huis naar binnen. Je moet dan via een luik bij King Narnode naar binnen. Je komt dan weer in de grot. Loop naar het zuidwesten om de demon weer tegen te komen. Doe niet te lang over het doden van de demon, dan zal hij weggaan en moet je opnieuw beginnen. Loop als je de demon verslagen hebt de grot in, totdat je de koning tegen komt. Je zegt dat je de Daconia stenen hebt gevonden. Hij gaat ook kijken met zijn wachters. Er is nog één steen verborgen. Zoek in de hele grot onder de wortels, totdat je de steen vindt. Beloning * 5 Quest points * 7,900 experience * 18,400 experience * 2,150 experience * Toegang tot de de Grand Tree mine onder The Grand Tree * Mogelijkheid om de Gnome gliders te gebruiken. * Mogelijkheid om de Agility Shortcut te gebruiken van de Grand Tree naar de Barbarian Outpost (met 37 Agility) * Mogelijkheid om de Spirit Tree te gebruiken in de stronghold buiten de Grand Tree (de Tree Gnome Village quest zorgt ervoor dat je deze niet kan gebruiken) * Als je met Historian Minas in de Varrock Museum krijg je 5 Kudos. * 2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune . en:The Grand Tree Categorie:Quests